茶番カプリシオ (Chaban Capriccio)
|singers = MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Camui Gackpo, and GUMI |producers = Akuno-P (music, lyrics, arrangement, video) * Painter Brioche (illustration) |links = }} Background This song is an original Japanese VOCALOID song featuring MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Camui Gackpo, and GUMI. It is featured in Akuno-P's albums EVILS COURT and Zenmaijikake no Komoriuta, and the rental album SUPER EXPRESS COMPILATION 04. "Clockwork Lullaby 6" or Capriccio Farce is the sixth song in the Clockwork Lullaby Series. It tells about the Sin vessels reunited in the ruined theater built by the Collector (KAITO), the missing Sin (Wrath) and the urge to find the last master (Master of The Hellish yard, Gumi). Master of the Court (Clockworker's Doll, Miku) tries to ask Ma (Luka) its location though she doesn't know it either, but she fears that it might be on "that girl's hand" (Master of Hellish Yard). Seeing that they need to organize in order to find the last Deadly Sin, the Master of the Court authorizes the newest theater inhabitant: Gammon Octo (Gackpo) who talks about the events when he entered it. He mentions that he entered the forest looking for the Venom Sword in order to undo the curse of his bloodline, being a descendant of Venomania, but was captured by the Master of the Graveyard (MEIKO) and her servants. As he is about to be killed under the sentence of the Master of the Court, he's saved by the Waiter (Rin) to do jobs for her, thus becoming the "Gardener". The "Lu Li La" lullaby is sung by Irregular (Len) before the final chorus. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. Succeeding Versions Lyrics } | |- | | |- | |- | | |- | | |- | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | |- |（殺せ喰らえ　無理なら捕えろ |(korose kurae muri nara tsukamaero |- |森に入った不届き者を） |mori ni haitta futodokisha o) |- | | |- | | | |- | | |- | | |- | |- | | |- | |- | | |- | |- |『時の魔導師』　『呪われた庭師』 |"toki no madoushi" "norowareta niwashi" |- |目覚めぬ器の代用品 |mezamenu utsuwa no daiyouhin |- |各々の野望　胸に秘める |onoono no yabou mune ni himeru |- |不穏分子の侵入者（インベーダー） |fuonbunshi no inbeedaa |- | |- |『人形館長』『墓場の主』『歯車』 |"ningyou kanchou" "hakaba no aruji" "haguruma" |- |『待つ者』『冥界の主』 |"matsumono" "meikai no nushi" |- |全ての終りが訪れた時 |subete no owari ga otozureta toki |- |笑っているのは誰なのか？ |waratte iru no wa dare na no ka? |- | |- | | |- | | |- | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | |- |さあ見届けよう　人生という茶番を |saa mitodokeyou jinsei to iu chaban o |} External Links * 初音ミク Wiki * * Karaoke Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese group rendition songs Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Evillious Chronicles series